


【all京丨寒星】姐姐的小偶人星魂

by rabbit_rubbie



Category: all京, 寒星
Genre: F/M, 策马啸西风 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbit_rubbie/pseuds/rabbit_rubbie
Summary: CP：寒星丨高玉寒/孟星魂（GB向）人物来源：《策马啸西风》Summary：※一共两个片段，建议配合故事大纲食用会更美味哦！（大纲部分在文末）※片段一：孟星魂单方面接受来自高玉寒的爱抚并最终达到高潮※片段二：高玉寒对着近似植物人状态的孟星魂开车全过程
Relationships: 寒星 - Relationship, 高玉寒/孟星魂





	【all京丨寒星】姐姐的小偶人星魂

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> ※GB向，高玉寒/孟星魂！  
> ※小媚娃星魂，有！黑化高玉寒，有！  
> ※PWP、极度泥塑可能！  
> ※毫无逻辑、极度混乱可能！意识流可能！  
> ※半AU，架空时代和地区，私设如山，具体请看帖子尾端的故事大纲。  
> ※人物属于阿京、原剧组和古龙，OOC属于我。

【片段一】

夜深了，望星楼被笼罩在一片漆黑之中，碧绿的竹床在一片静谧之中发出了低低的吱呀声。  
少年独自躺在床上，失神地望着头顶的床帐，气息杂乱而又短促。那是姐姐的手，隔着麻制的巾帕一寸一寸地抚摸着他的肌肤。少年轻轻咬住了自己的下唇，努力不让自己发出低吟。  
他微微阖上双眼，下意识地将神识转移到了链接的另一头，然后他看到了一方鲜红色的巾帕，在姐姐的控制下一点一点轻柔地擦拭着那个白瓷做的小偶人。  
姐姐，少年在心底暗暗呼唤着，仍由自己的意识在这无边的感官之海中漂浮着。姐姐的手就仿佛那无边无尽的大浪一般，而将被潮水包裹着的他就这样不断地被推向更高的巅峰。  
随着那双手的移动，他感觉到自己的乳尖被人轻轻地擦过，少年再也按捺不住，身子一颤，发出了低低的一声嘤咛，双手下意识地攥紧了身下的床单。  
但那双手依旧没有停下，姐姐还在继续，她拿着鲜红的巾帕，继续向下滑动，划过他的胸腹和后背，拂过他有些怕痒的腰眼，一点点拭过腹股沟的位置，终于移向了那微微有些发烫发硬的阴茎。  
少年不禁“啊”地低呼了一声，原本紧绷着的身子彻底软了下来，就在那一刻，他感觉自己终于被温柔的波涛淹没，他的脚尖也随之不由得微微蜷缩了起来。  
姐姐……少年呢喃着，他那纤细而又白皙的脖颈在枕头上轻轻仰起，形成了一道完美的弧线。可是他知道，自己想要的远远不止这些，他想要更多来自姐姐的触碰，他想要一切由姐姐带来的快感。可是一想到姐姐对自己若即若离的模样，少年不由得呜咽出声，紧闭的双眼中缓缓滑下了一道泪痕。  
然而那双手只是在他的敏感之处稍作停留，还未及他有所反应，就毫不犹豫地继续向下走去。  
少年能感觉到自己敏感的脚心和脚趾被一点点仔细地擦拭着，这份轻痒背后带来的快感丝毫不弱于刚才的任何一个时刻。少年忍不住开始想象，若那不仅仅是姐姐手中的巾帕，而是姐姐温热湿滑的舌尖，又会是怎样的情形。但是他知道，一切就要结束了，一如之前的每一个夜晚那般。  
来自姐姐的温柔抚摸，消失了，恍若烟雾般消散地一干二净。  
少年低喘着微微张开了眼睛，空气从他紧缩的喉头猛得灌了进来，令他不由得呛咳了起来，他能感觉到身上的亵衣因为汗湿紧紧地贴在了背上，带来了一丝丝的凉意。  
少年慢慢撑起了身子，茫然地四下张望了一下，空荡荡的房间里只有山风穿堂而过。若不是他还能清楚地感觉到远在链接的另一头的自己被姐姐小心翼翼地摆放在了软垫上，少年几乎要以为这一切只是一个荒唐的梦。  
这是梦吗？他不知道。这一切荒唐吗？他也不知道。  
他只知道，就在那个午后，当他诚心诚意地对那道士作出请求的时候，一切都变得美好了起来。他甚至有时候会有些羞耻地想着，若是可以因此而整日留在姐姐身边，得到来自姐姐的爱抚，无论让他献出怎样的代价，他都愿意。  
少年颓然地重新躺倒在了床上，侧着身子，颤颤巍巍地探出手去，冰凉的指尖伸进了裤子里，一点点触到了那根依旧滚烫的、微微有些抬头的阴茎，然后他轻轻握住了它，慢慢开始移动起来。他双眼微闭，脑海里又浮现出了链接另一头的情形，小偶人孤零零地躺在书案上，烛火已然熄灭，姐姐早已离开。  
姐姐……少年喘息着加快了手指上的速度，他细细回忆着姐姐的模样，想象着姐姐用薄唇轻吻着自己，用舌尖舔舐着自己，用手指一点一点撑开自己身后那甬道的感觉。姐姐，姐姐，就在他感觉铃口一阵酸涩，彻底射出来的那一瞬间，少年终于喊出了心中压抑依旧那个名字。  
然而并没有人回应他的呼唤，那一颗滚烫的心被一阵阵寒风吹过，慢慢又凉了下来，化为一片虚无。  
若这一切是梦，就让自己彻底沉沦下去吧……少年想着，疲惫地闭上了眼睛。

==========

【片段二】

高玉寒看着躺在床上昏迷不醒的少年，一颗心慢慢沉了下去。今天已经是第三十天了，星魂依旧没有任何要醒来的迹象。  
她慢慢脱去上衣，躺到星魂的身侧，少年冰凉的酮体与自己紧紧贴在了一起。高玉寒俯过身去，在他苍白得有些发紫的唇间落下了一点轻吻。  
高玉寒伸手轻轻拂了拂少年额上的碎发，将耳朵贴到了他的胸口，也不知是不是她的错觉，高玉寒在那微弱却又顽强的心跳中间，似乎听到了一声若有似无的轻叹。  
高玉寒手中微微用力，把自己的上半身撑了起来，然后指尖一点点拂过少年脆弱的脖颈，然后是粉嫩的乳头，即使皮肤上有着无数细微的裂口，但在高玉寒的眼中，依旧难以抵挡他皮肤的白皙诱人。  
她知道这一切都是她的错觉，都是她的幻想，但她还是忍不住想象少年会在这一切的爱抚之中感受到自己若烈焰般不断燃烧着的心意。  
高玉寒这般想着，终于按捺不住，低下头，将嘴巴慢慢凑了过去，灵巧的舌尖自薄唇之中吐露了出来，细细地滑过少年胸口的那一点殷红，卷住了那小小的突起。  
身下少年的气息顿时杂乱了起来，原本隐隐已经有了愈合迹象的伤口，也再度崩裂开来，渗出了鲜红的血液。然而，此刻的高玉寒已经完全沉溺在自己的心绪之中，她完全没有注意到星魂身上的变化，只是下意识地抬起手看了一眼。  
猩红的液体染红了她的指尖，顺着她的手臂滴滴滑落，高玉寒嘴角微动，眼底露出了一抹明媚的笑意。她的手指绕过少年圆润的肚脐，一点一点划过孟星魂的腰间，一寸一寸地向下爬去，最终握住了那有些冰凉的阴茎。高玉寒的指尖微微用力，小心翼翼地撸动了起来，她能感觉到少年精致的分身在自己掌中一点点发烫，然而却丝毫没有要抬头的模样。  
“星魂……”高玉寒凑在少年耳边，低语道，“星魂，你难道还不愿意原谅姐姐吗？”  
兀自昏迷不醒的少年自然无法回答她的问题，高玉寒轻轻松开了他的阴茎，指尖顺着腹沟股，滑向了后腰，然后又沿着臀缝，渐渐深入，有了鲜血的润滑，原本紧致的甬道慢慢变得湿热，高玉寒的手终于探到了最深处。不同于肌肤的寒凉，少年的内里却是滚烫的，细嫩的肠壁紧紧包裹住了女子细长的手指。  
“星魂，”高玉寒呢喃道，“告诉姐姐，你喜不喜欢这样？”  
少年双眼微阖，小巧的鼻尖毫无知觉地轻轻煽动着，高玉寒猛得瞪大了眼睛，声音中露出了几分惊喜，“星魂，姐姐就知道你喜欢这样的感觉。”她说着微微勾了勾手指，贝壳般的指甲从肠壁上滑过。  
少年的气息短促，身上的伤口中涌出了更多的鲜血，似乎是在用整个生命回应姐姐的呼唤。高玉寒温柔地抱着他，将他搂在怀中，轻柔地抚摸着。  
少年白皙的皮肤染上了一层淡淡的红晕，一时间也不知是来自情欲的羞涩，还是那温热的鲜血留下的印迹。  
“星魂，”高玉寒用舌头轻轻舔舐着少年的耳尖，“你可知道，姐姐还在等你醒来。”  
然而回答她的只有耳畔少年轻浅的呼吸，高玉寒也知自己是入了魔障，她苦涩地笑了笑，将手指一点点从少年的身后退了出来，一股温热的液体随之从臀缝中淌了下来。  
空气中那一股淫靡的气息还未散去，高玉寒慢慢从床上坐了起来，随意拢了拢自己半敞着的衣襟，翻身下了床，从屋外端来了一盆温水。  
她轻轻将巾帕绞干，一点点温柔地擦拭着少年身上的每一寸肌肤，然后用道士留下的药膏细细涂抹着每一道细微的裂口。眼看着伤口中不断渗出的鲜血终于一点点止住了。高玉寒这才暗暗松了口气，伸手用指尖轻轻抹了抹眼角的那一点湿润。  
那道士说过，只要七七四十九天，她的星魂就能好起来，高玉寒轻轻咬住了自己的嘴唇，她知道的，自己的星魂是不会抛下自己的。高玉寒这般想着，端起被鲜血染红的水盆，离开了房间。  
身后，少年依旧无知无觉地躺在床上，似乎刚才在这碧绿的竹床之上发生的一切都只是一场虚无的大梦一般，但是谁也不曾注意到，他那纤细的指尖轻轻地蜷缩了两下，似乎想要抓住那片已然离开的衣袖。

==========

【故事大纲】

高玉寒有一天得到某个舵主上供的一个小偶人，然后她打开盒子发现，那个小偶人长得和星魂很像。  
因为很像，高玉寒就把它留在了书房，那个小偶人就天天坐在那边，看着高玉寒。  
突然有一天晚上，高玉寒去书房拿东西的时候，听到里面传来了奇奇怪怪的声音。  
高玉寒进去一看，正好抓到那个小偶人摇摇晃晃地从桌子上站起来，在砚台边转来转去。  
因为听到动静，小偶人吓了一跳，结果就掉到砚台里去。  
高玉寒有点好奇，又觉得可能是敌人的幌子，于是走过去，用两个手指把那个小偶人拎了起来。  
高玉寒这时候发现偶人的表情变了，之前一直是微笑的偶人，看上去像是要哭了。但是它再也没有动过，仿佛一切都是幻觉一样。  
不过高玉寒因为那个偶人长得很像星魂，所以也没打算把它丢掉，就把它放到水里洗了洗，然后用棉布一点点把它擦干。  
等做完这一切，高玉寒发现偶人的表情又有了新的变化，原本白瓷做的脸上不知道从哪里染了两团红晕。  
高玉寒觉得还挺奇怪的，不过也没多想，把偶人放回桌子上，打算明天再找那个舵主问问，就拿了东西出去了。

接下来几天高玉寒忙各种事，就把偶人的事给忘了，然后这天她回到书房，看到偶人的脸上有点无精打采，像极了星魂平时在望星楼趴在桌子盼着自己的模样，高玉寒突然意识到自己好几天没去看星魂了。  
于是她就换了衣服，偷偷去了望星楼。  
待到了望星楼，高玉寒才发现，星魂好像病了，一个人昏昏沉沉地躺在床上，于是他赶紧又给星魂煎药，给他换了汗湿的衣服，这个时候，高玉寒发现星魂的脚底有一块黑色的印迹，有点像墨汁，他擦了擦，发现不仅擦不掉，还因为用力过猛把星魂的脚弄红了，于是高玉寒只能作罢。  
高玉寒忙完了星魂的事，于是又回了青龙会，不过他走的匆忙没有注意到，床上的星魂悄悄睁开了迷蒙的眼睛，似乎想要喊她。  
高玉寒回到青龙会，忙完了事，这才摆弄了一下放在桌子的小偶人，他发现那天给小偶人擦洗的时候，漏了一块墨痕，就在小偶人小小的脚掌上。  
高玉寒想到了刚才星魂的事，突然觉得有点古怪，他正要深思，突然有人来找他禀报，高玉寒就随手给小偶人重新擦了擦，就放一边去了。  
等到忙完，高玉寒才记起小偶人的事，突然发现这一次，小偶人的脸上又重新恢复了笑容，就好像自己之前帮他擦干净身体让他很高兴一样。  
高玉寒突然记起星魂小时候也经常是这样，自己给他点好吃的，他就开心地不得了，于是高玉寒决定每天都要帮小偶人好好打理一番。

总之接下来几天，高玉寒每天给小偶人擦啊弄啊，渐渐发现小偶人的表情发生了变化，从一开始有些不好意思地羞涩，每次擦完脸上会出现古怪的红晕，到后来小偶人似乎总是一脸渴望地看着自己，等着自己去帮它擦拭。  
期间，高玉寒也回过几次望星楼，但是这次星魂病得好像不轻，换了几次方子，始终还是昏昏沉沉的，高玉寒又没办法一直陪着他，心里多少有些愧疚，所以看到和星魂相似的小偶人就越发想要好好待它。

然后有一天，高玉寒照例把小偶人好好擦拭了一番，这才出门去和坛主什么的议事，她自然不知道，书房偷偷进了人，在翻找东西的时候，失手把小偶人掉到了地上。  
等高玉寒回去的时候，看到的就是一地的碎片了。  
她有点失落，不过就是一个偶人嘛，高玉寒也就没有沉浸在悲伤情绪中太久，找人收拾了一下，把那些碎片找了个地方埋了起来。  
高玉寒想着小偶人的结局，突然又记起了星魂，就决定回去看看他，结果刚到望星楼就发现问题不对！  
星魂独自一个人浑身是血的躺在床上，昏迷不醒，皮肤上都是细细的裂口。  
大片大片的殷红衬得他的脸色更加苍白，而他此刻面上的表情却一点痛苦都没有，反而就有点像之前被摔碎的小偶人一样，露出了一丝淡淡的微笑，还有一丝浅浅的渴望，仿佛在梦中看到了什么令他感到欢喜的事。  
高玉寒心急如焚，赶紧进城，抓了个大夫来给星魂治伤，结果被说直接准备后事吧。  
高玉寒气得差点要杀了那个大夫，却还是留下了他让他给星魂裹伤什么的。  
然而不管怎么治，星魂的伤口一点好转的迹象，每天都在渗血（当然没有之前的那么多），而且人也没有醒。  
高玉寒伤心啊，走投无路的她无意中听人说起城西的城隍老爷特别灵光，那边的签很准什么的。  
于是高玉寒决定去看看，结果就在高玉寒上完香，准备去求签的时候，一个道士拦住了她，问她，你的偶人呢？  
高玉寒下意识地以为对方是个骗子，刚要出手。  
结果那个道士又说，当日那少年来求我，我就说这事绝对不能做，有违天理，他说就算自己折寿也要留在高玉寒身边，我才勉强答应的。  
高玉寒一听，发现问题不对，也就不杀对方了，赶紧威逼利诱，问他是怎么回事。  
道士这才说出，之前有一个少年，听说自己的术法高强，他很想时刻留在高玉寒身边，问他有没有办法把自己送到高玉寒的身边。  
道士说，我当时帮他做了个偶人，这个偶人可以和这个少年共享生命和意识，扒拉扒拉解释了一堆。  
总之就是说，如果偶人受伤，少年也会受伤，偶人看到什么听到什么，感觉到什么，少年也都会看到听到感觉到。  
也就是说！高玉寒每天给偶人擦拭啦，洗澡啦，抚摸啦，星魂在望星楼的时候都是有感觉的！  
道士说，他也告诉少年，这个术法是没法解开的，除非被人认出了偶人的真实身份，否则他就会被永远禁锢在里面了。  
少年当然无所谓，就催促道士赶紧帮他，道士无奈，只得帮他施了法，又悄悄用五鬼搬运大法把偶人放到了舵主送给高玉寒的贺礼里。

道士说，但是现在偶人被摔坏了，所以星魂才会一直昏迷不醒，因为就算东西坏了，两者之间的链接依旧存在，摔成碎片的偶人会不断吸走星魂这一边的生命力，直到他耗竭而亡。  
高玉寒当然不能眼见星魂这样，就问道士该怎么办，道士就她一瓶丹药，让高玉寒用自己的血每日滴入瓶中，直到七七四十九天之后丹药完全吸饱了来自高玉寒的精血，完全化作液体，然后才能使用。  
同时让高玉寒把之前的偶人碎片找出来，每日用自己的鲜血供养，待四十九天后丹药制成，再用这个混合了精血的丹药一点点把偶人拼起来（当然全程都得她自己做！）  
等到偶人拼会原来的样子，就会睁开眼睛，需要在这时说出对方的名字，术法就会解开了！

总之，高玉寒得到了解救星魂的方法，就一一照做了，不过，要天天用鲜血供养偶人碎片和丹药还是很辛苦的，不过高玉寒一想到星魂为了自己做的那些事，又咬牙坚持了下去。  
等到第七七四十九天，高玉寒一点点粘好了偶人的碎片，看着小偶人张开了眼睛，她忍不住落了泪，唤了对方一声，星魂，回高玉寒身边来吧……  
高玉寒看到小偶人的眼睛里露出了一丝欣喜，然后身后的床上少年发出一声低低地嘤咛，缓缓睁开了眼睛。  
高玉寒放下小偶人，回过身去，冲到床边抱住了星魂，喜极而泣，星魂，你终于回来了……  
星魂抬起手摸了摸高玉寒的脸，低低唤了一声高玉寒，仰起头接住了高玉寒递来的轻吻。

（完）

P.S.  
这个大纲实际上是以高玉寒的视角写的，如果真的要展开的话，还会补入很多星魂的视角。  
（ooc预警！你即将看到一个小媚娃星魂？）  
因为高玉寒平日里工作比较忙碌，所以打理和擦拭小偶人的时间也并不固定。于是，在望星楼那边的星魂就会——  
有时候是在星魂吃饭的时候，吃着吃着筷子就拿不稳了……  
有时候是在星魂的睡梦中，突然被高玉寒【】醒了……  
有时候是星魂通过小偶人知道了有人要对高玉寒不利，所以想去干掉他，结果刚刚跟着对方到野外打算一击得手，就被高玉寒【】了，他就只好一边忍着身上传来的阵阵快感，一边杀人……  
总之就是你会看到出现各种不分时间、不分场合的星魂一脸迷醉模样（？！）


End file.
